Resident Evil : Burn It Down
by resifan009
Summary: Leon and Jill have never met. When Umbrella operatives are found in London England the pair must work together or the woman with a burn on her face will cause the biggest outbreak to date.
1. Chapter 1

**Set a year after Resident Evil 6. **

**RESIDENT EVIL : BURN IT DOWN **

**PART ONE **

He'd never met her, but had heard only the best. He walked amongst a crowd of people in the centre of London. He wore a long brown coat, a shirt and tie as well as shades to mask his identity. His dark blonde hair was hidden underneath a hat with the union jack on it. He wore trousers on the bottom half and sported black boots on his feet. However, what wasn't visible from the outside was the gun tucked at the back of his trousers. The knife strapped to his chest as well as a smaller one hidden in the sole of his boot. The apocalypse had come, you had to prepare yourself for the worst case scenario. His phone buzzed from his pocket. _That'll be them. _He takes it out and looks over the number. He sighs. _Yep. They want me back in, don't they? _He answers it.

"Good evening Mr Kennedy,"

"It's morning miss. But they same to you," Leon continues walking aimlessly. He never really liked time off, it became very boring amongst all of these normal people. It seemed extremely off to him every time he came to any of the non infected parts of the world. It was as if they didn't give a shit what was happening around them.

"Oh...sorry sir," the woman seems a little worried. "I-I'm calling you to say they has been a situation,"

"What sort of situation," Leon looks around him and casually walks into an alleyway.

"There's been an outbreak in Canada. Mr Redfield and Miss Birkin have been dispatched to that area," she informs him.

"Shit," Leon mutters. "Right. Were are you sending the car too?"

"No. No Mr Kennedy, that's not it. We have had a tip of a hostage situation near your location," Leon looks around him. _How do they know where I am? _He spots a camera eyeing him from a nearby building.

"So much for privacy," he says harshly down the phone. "Right. Send me the details,"

"Sending you them...now. You should have received the information on your phone. But Mr Kennedy, be careful. These people are more dangerous than your typical criminals. These men...well...they work for Umbrella,"

"They what?!" his eyes widen with rage. "What the fuck?" he pounds a nearby wall. He checks his phone and see's a document of when a 999 call was admitted. Just over an hour ago. The police have already tried to sort out the case, but apparently they had been rushed to hospital after being slaughtered trying to sort the case out.

"Mr Kennedy. One more thing, we've sent you some backup,"

"I'll be fine."

"She should be there soon. As for now, just keep your eye's open. I'll notify you when she arrives." she hangs up and Leon breathes heavily. Oh well. At least this vacation might be more memorable.

Leon opens the door to his hotel room, he flings his coat on the bed and he collapses into the nearest chair. He's shacked up in a four star hotel near the tower of London. The room's en suite with a double bed. He takes his phone out and turns it over. He takes the back out of it and takes the SIM card out. Leon notices something. A small device has been implanted next to his battery. He take sit out and inspects it. A bug. He grunts at the sight of it and chucks it on the floor and stamps on it. _Really? They still feel like they can't trust me? _He gets up and sits at a table with a laptop. He boots it up and slots the SIM card into a drive. Leon open's up the files he received. Descriptions of the attackers from the police state the people holding someone hostage were "in full black leather" and there was a woman "dressed in a long red dress who was handy with a knife. She has a burn on her right cheek and short mahogany colour hair". Leon scratches his head. A burn? Who the hell was she? He copies the information to his laptop and slots the SIM card back into his phone. Leon sits for a while wondering who his new partner will be. Is it going to be Helena? Who knows.

A few hours later, Leon's phone begins to buzz and he answers.

"Hello again Mr Kennedy,"

"Hi,"

"We have sent your partner to go to your room. She will be there shortly,"

"Who is it?"

"That's the element of surprise," Leon frowns. He really missed having Ingrid Hunnigan giving the information to him. She'd been offered a position high up in the BSAA and she took it.

"Fine."

"Goodbye," Leon hangs up and walks around uneasily. He comes up with a few names in his head but they are either dead or out in the field already. A woman...

A knock comes from the door. She's here. He opens it to reveal someone he's never worked with before. Someone he's heard such great things about. This woman was also in Racoon city at the same time as he was. This was Jill Valentine.

"Hello Jill," he says gesturing for her to come in.

"Hello to you Leon," she walks in. She's wearing jeans and a t-shirt. She carries a rucksack on her back. God knows what's in there. "We have a lot to discuss,"

"That we do. Would you like a drink?"

"I would love one. What do you have?"

"Red wine I think," he stumbles about trying to find it.

"Don't worry if it's too much trouble," Jill set's herself down on the bed and rummages through her bag. "Sorry for interrupting your vacation,"

"It's not a problem." Leon sticks his head under the bed. "Aha!" he pulls out a half full bottle and passes it too her. She pastes on a smile and takes it. "Sorry, no glasses. It's from the bottle," Jill opens it and guzzles it down. Leon looks at her more closely. She's still got her blonde hair from when Wesker had taken her a couple of years back.

"What?" she asks.

"Nothing. Just noticed your still blonde,"

"Oh yeah. Why? Do I look bad?"

"No. You look great," Leon blushes. "Really great," Jill passes a file to Leon.

"This is the woman we suspect has the hostage. We have some security footage showing her in the area," he opens it and see's a blurry security photo. A woman is stood in what looks like the peak of night. She's wearing a long cloak and you can barely make out her face. But Leon could see the burn.

"What about the guys in black?"

"Who knows. They're Umbrella. Well...that's what we understand. The policemen say they had the Umbrella logo on their clothes," Leon shuffles more through the file.

"Any idea who she is?"

"None. She doesn't exist," Leon nods. Of course she doesn't. They never do. "We have the location of where the police went too. We better check it out," Leon passes the file back and looks around the room. He picks his pistol and puts it at the back of his trousers. He picks up the coat and hears a giggle. He turns and see's Jill biting her lower lip.

"What?"

"Seriously? We want to blend it, not stand out like a sore thumb." she picks her bag up and shakes her head, still laughing. Leon throws the coat down and sighs.

"I like that coat."

_To be continued_

**Thanks for reading. Make sure to review**


	2. Chapter 2

**RESIDENT EVIL : BURN IT DOWN**

**PART TWO**

Leon and Jill walked around London disguised as a loved up couple. As soon as they exited the hotel, Jill grabbed Leon's arm and beamed away muttering "what should we do today love?" It made Leon feel slightly awkward. He knew they needed to blend in, otherwise they would be noticed and attract attention if they were all guns blazing hard faces as they usually were, but from what he'd heard and read about Jill, she wasn't one to be...clingy. Leon thought about what she'd told him about this woman with the burn. He'd never heard of such a woman before. And Umbrella was back? How on earth did that happen? Leon was beginning to doubt the BSAA's abilities. This is what they exsisted for. The BSAA's soul purpose was to capture terroists and prevent further attacks and outbreaks. How did they let the biggest terrorist of them all slip through and manage to recreate itself? Jill tugged Leon around a corner. People were chattering to friends and partners on the streets of London. Leon had grown fond of England as a whole. It was peaceful, unlike America was at the current time. England had a few outbreaks in the north, but nothing even scaling to what Leon had witnessed at Racoon City. They were walking down a path near a road where red double decker busses and black cabs were driving around in the early afternoon traffic. There were billboards up advertising the newest winter wear from Mark's & Spencer. There was a deep aroma of vinegar as they passes a fish and chip shop. "That smells lovely," Jill said.

"How far have we got to go?" Leon asked her still looking forward. Jill reaches into her pocket and brings out a phone with GPS on it.

"We're looking for Lord street. It says it's not far. Just a left turn and then go straight down and it's on our right," she puts it back and strokes his arm. "What big muscles you have," she giggles. Leon smiles awkwardly and tries to forget she even said that...ever.

"How are things back at...uh...home?" Leon says trying to code "home" to mean "BSAA HQ". Jill takes a few moments to understand.

"Oh! It's all fun and games. Chris is still Chris, well kind of," she trails off.

"Kind of?"

"You know Piers?"

"I met him briefly,"

"He...he died," she says. Leon remembers when him and Helena were in China chasing down Carla Radames, the Ada Wong double who wanted to cause havoc with a virus and they had bumped into Chris and Piers. Piers seemed like a guy who took his duty very seriously, like Chris.

"I'm sorry,"

"Thanks. It's hit Chris a bit hard. He talks sometimes and other times he's more evasive. Apparently he was like this when he thought I died," Leon read about this. It was shortly after Leon had retrieved Ashley, the former presidents daughter at the time. Jill and Chris had tracked down the Umbrella founder to a mansion in the Arklay mountains and were sent to bring him in. However, they hadn't anticipated Albert Wesker's prescience and the fight ended with Jill spearing Wesker out of the window to the rocks and sea below. No body was found until chris went to Africa and was shown evidence of Jill still being alive by Sheva Alomar, who is part of BSAA Africa.

"How are you coping with that?"

"Ok I guess. It was weird coming back. This is my first big op since. I know what I did, what he made me do," they turn a corner. "He had many more people under control. He seemed to prefer me in a weird way."

"You were on his STARS team were you not?" Jill nods.

"I was."

"Maybe that's why he liked you. He knew you before. He knew your skill set,"

"We're here," Leon looked at the building. It looked fairly old. It was a warehouse of sorts. There was a sign flapping in the breeze that had a smudged name on it. Leon squinted and noticed it said "Flint Interior". There were a few smashed windows on the upper floors, probably from teenagers throwing rocks. This warehouse was off the main road and down a quiet road.

"Doesn't look like anyone's home,"

"Well obviously. Best to pick the thing that does looked occupied." Jill opened her bag and pulled out a pistol. She attached a silencer to the nozzle and screwed it on. Leon revealed his gun from the back of his trousers and they stalked towards what appeared to look like a door. "Be careful," Jill mouthed. Leon nodded in response. She touched the door gently and pushed it inwards. There was a sharp creak as it revealed the inside. Leon jumped out from cover, aiming his gun to the dark. He adjusted the light at the bottom of his pistol and it blared into power. It showed a short corridor with a sign at the end of it stating "Workers this way". He motioned Jill to come out and they walked in, closing the door behind them with a thump. Jill also looked at the sign and noticed something red. She narrowed her eyes and touched it. "blood," she tells Leon. "it's dry though." they follow the signs instructions leading them into more darkness. Jill could feel the hairs at the back of her neck stand up as they slowly made their way down another darkened corridor.

"Keep an eye out," Leon said.

"I'd love to but I can't see a thing," Jill accidentally walked into a wall and smacked her head. "Ah shit," she curses grasping the spot she'd hit.

"Ruined the element of surprise," Leon carries on.

"Are you always like this?"

"Me? No..." Leon secretly smiles. They step into a large room that's virtually empty bare a wooden chair, a woven bag and a table with all sorts of horrifying objects sprawled out on it. Jill runs over to them as Leon surveys the area. "definitely in the right place," he says. Jill examines the equipment. There's everything from a hand saw to a screwdriver to a machete. They all have dry blood smeared across them.

"Whoever they had, they sure aren't around now," Jill walks over to the chair and woven bag. She picks the woven bag up and look at it more closely. She turns it round and see's there's something written with a marker. It's all written in capital letters "WATCH YOUR BACK VALENTINE"

**Thank you for reading! Make sure to review, favourite and follow! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Resident Evil : Burn It Down**

Part Three

Jill looked around. Was _she _watching them? Was Umbrella watching them? They were a step ahead, already. Things had only just begun.

"What now?" Leon asks. Jill shrugs.

"The only thing we really can do. Call it in," she fetches her phone and punches some numbers in and it begins to ring. Leon wanders around aimlessly whistling loudly. "Shhhh!" Jill presses her finger to her lips. Leon throws his hands up as if he'd been caught by the police after committing a seriously bad crime.

"Sorry boss," he chuckles and Jill rolls her eyes. The phone is still ringing. Jill takes it from her ear and looks at the number to check she's called the right number. It is correct. She presses it to her ear again with a scowl on her face. They normally pick up right away. Suddenly, the continual ringing cut's off. "What is it?"

"HQ aren't picking up. They always pick up," she informs him. Leon looks over her shoulder at the phone.

"Call it again." he tells her and she does to no success. "Still nothing?" she shakes her head.

"Not a soul," then the phone begins buzzing. Jill quickly answers it and begins talking in a hurry. "Finally! Ok, we are at the scene and the-"

"-Ms. Valentine how lovely to hear your voice," comes a subtle tone. "Your looking rather...casual today I must say. You never normally dress like that." Jill's eyes widen. She clicks her fingers to get Leon's attention and mouths to him _It's them. Got to be._

"Are you her?"

"Depends on who you mean by "her" dear," Jill notices an accent in the woman's voice. She thinks it sounds French.

"Who are you? Where is the hostage?"

"Your little boyfriend looks lovely by the way." she laughs . Jill's sent into realisation that this woman, the woman working with Umbrella, must be able to see them. She knows what clothes she's wearing, that's she's with Leon. What else does she know? "Is that Chris?"

"Who are you!" Jill's face fills with rage. "Answer me!"

"Tut tut dear. You really should never lose your temper. I suppose that was why you speared Mr. Wesker that night, was it? All of the rage builds up and POW you let out your frustration with violence. you really should get that checked up."

"Fuck you!" Jill exclaims. Leon tries not to laugh. This is the first time he'd heard her swear and she looked slightly odd doing it.

"Awful language. Ah well, time flies and I have to run. You may want to DUCK!" Jill throws her body down. Leon copies this motion a split second later. A speeding bullet crashes through one of the windows barely missing their heads. Jill hit her face on the concrete floor and it begins to ache. She lies down flat on her stomach for several more stomachs before slowly getting up. "We'll be meeting each other eventually!" the woman finishes with before hanging up. Leon gets up and dusts himself off.

"What did she say?"

"Nothing of use." Jill replies touching her face in the places that hurt. She feels a slight bump on her cheek bone. That's going to hurt. "However, she did know a lot about me. She knows about Chris and Wesker too. The interesting part is, is that she didn't know who you are," Leon raises an eyebrow. "That's interesting," Jill stands up and grabs her stuff. "And she had a French accent,"

"Anything else?"

"No. We are left empty handed here," Jill looks at the window were the bullet smashed in. "But if we can locate were the shooter was, then we may be able to find this bitch," Leon puts his hand to his mouth giggling away. "seriously?" Jill stomps out. "My face hurts, we have a killer woman to deal with and Umbrella wants to make a comeback. Kennedy, get it together!" the pair walk out of the building into the night. The loud gong of Big Ben can be heard in the distance as it turns six in the evening. Jill shudders when a breeze passes. "Right. Our best bet is to go back to your hotel and try to contact HQ again," she tells him. Leon nods and they make their way back. The streets are still extremely busy and the night lights have been turned on. Neither of them speak to one another until they are moments away from walking back into the hotel. They pass a shop window filled with various television screens. BBC news is making an immediate address.

"Huh?" Leon wonders, a crowd forms behind them as they watch on. A woman dresses in a blue suit sits at a table with transparent glass behind her. Her face looks distraught. Subtitles come up at the bottom of the screen.

The subtitles read: "In the past few minutes, Ms. Olivia Kinary who was reported missing in the early hours of Monday this week has been found brutally murdered in east London."

Gasps come from the crowds behind Jill and Leon. Jill puts her head in her hands.

"That was her. That was the one they took," she informs Leon.

The subtitles continue: "Olivia Kinary, 27, was a shopping assistant in Marks&Spencer on the London highroad. She had worked the Sunday before she died and went out for a couple of drinks before her disappearance. Police are still investigating the scene and a full autopsy of the body is still to take pla-" the screen suddenly goes black.

"Poor girl," someone mumbles.

"I hope they get the bastards who did this," a man calls. The crowd begins to disperse but Jill and Leon stay. A brief moment later, the tv's turn back on to a white screen. Then they turn onto some sort of video that is definitely **not **the news. A woman steps into view. She wears skin tight leather pants and a tight red corset. Her eyes are covered with a black masquerad mask. The burn on her face is visible, even with the dark lighting. Everything else behind her is dark. The only thing lighting the room appears to be a light bulb attached to string that's flopping around beside her. She puts her hands together.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the crowd returns practically jumping on each other to catch a glimpse. "You found Kinary! Congrats! Bit late though," Jill nudges Leon.

"That's her. That's the one,"

"Your right. What the hell is she trying to do with this stunt?" The woman steps aside revealing a man strapped to a chair. He wears a dirty white shirt, his mouth has been duck taped and his eyes jolt around worried.

"Meet-meet! What was your name, love?" he mumbles nonsense. "Your name can't be- mhmhm!" she throws her arms up in the air. "Answer the question!" her cheery attitude suddenly flips to anger and rage in an instant. "Answer!" the man mumbles more and more. "Men! Useless!" she begins stroking his leg.

"Crazy bitch!" is shouted from the crowd. Everyone nods in agreement.

The woman gets keeps her hand on his thigh. Her other hand goes to her pocket and she whips out a jagged blade. She holds it up inspecting it. "Alright mhmh! Sweet dreams!" the knife comes down fast and straight into his thigh. It easily breaks his trouser leg and penetrates the skin. Blood begins to spurt out. She begins to stab his in his chest.

There is a cry and shouts of disgust from the crowd. Some clench their hands to their mouths as if they are going to be sick. Jill and Leon look at each other. This is the woman working with Umbrella. This is who they must stop.

"Oh! One last little thing!" says the woman momentarily stopping her stabbing session. "Jill Valentine. He he he. Your going to love who gets it next!" the screen goes black.

"What? What do you think she meant by that?" Leon looks at Jill. Jill breaths slowly. Who could it be?

**Thanks for reading! Please review, fav and follow! Next chapter next Wedneday!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Resident Evil : Burn It Down **

**Part Four**

Jill and Leon stand gawking at the television screen. They have just witnessed the brutal of a man they do not know and never will. A rumble of thunder emanates from the sky above. All of a sudden, a burst of rain hits and the two get soaked with every breathing second. Leon looks around for shelter but Jill stands there almost as if she's in a trance.

"We need to get out of this rain," he says. He spots a nearby shop and tugs at Jill's arm. "Let's go" he runs for the shop and the sliding doors open. He glances over his shoulder and see's Jill trailing behind. She looks more dead than alive. When they get in they both shiver in the change in temperature. They walk around in Marks & Spencer's pretending to look at various foods, but really, they can't get the sight of that man's brutal death out of their minds. Once they get to the meat counter, Leon feels his stomach churn. Too soon. They walk past the customer service counter where a young woman stands. She begins speaking something into the tannoy that echoes her voice throughout the entire store. Jill and Leon take no notice of what she's saying. Jill remains silent and Leon has no idea what to say to her. He didn't quite understand the statement himself. All they knew was someone Jill cared about was going to get hurt. But who? "We should contact HQ," he says. "Tell them about what happened." Leon gets out his phone and calls the BSAA HQ. But the ringing stops and the call is cut off. "What is it with the reception in this city?" he narrows his eyes at the phone's screen. He see's that he as perfect reception. "This makes no sense..." Leon's hand touches his chin and he begins to ponder why the phone's are being blocked.

"Maybe it's being done on purpose," Jill pipes up "maybe it's being done by them," Leon glances around and see's other people on the phone, absolutely fine.

"But why are _our _phones the only one's being affected?"

"Maybe it's not our phones. Here, I'll ring 911-"

"it's 999 here," Leon winks. Jill rolls her eyes.

"Of course," she presses the button three times and it begins to ring. A woman picks up and says _"999 what is your emergency?" _Jill quickly hangs up to avoid blocking the line. "See. Everything else is fine. It's the BSAA's connections. They aren't working,"

"So something is jamming communication between us and the BSAA?" the pair begin walking again.

"Look's that way," Jill shrugs. "That's what _she _wants. She wants us segregated from everyone else. I wouldn't be surprised if she's going to pull another stunt and try to split us up." Leon looks at her.

"That sounds like a plan," he nods. "We just need to sit tight until something else-" a scream from inside the shop stops Leon from finishing. The two begin to sprint in the direction of the sound. The customers run in the opposite direction, throwing their baskets and bags filled with shopping anywhere and everywhere. Jill and Leon get to the clothing section where blood splatters are on the floor. Leon and Jill equip themselves with handguns.

"I'll go up this one, you go down the far end." Jill instructs him. Jill paces down an aisle slowly and steadily, keeping two hands on the gun. Leon goes left to the next aisle, so they have chance of cutting whatever is it, off. Jill notices a cream sweater on the rack with a blood handprint on it. The blood splatters get larger with every step and soon she's standing over a man's body. His body. The man that psycho killed on the tv, lying there in a puddle of blood. Jill looks up further down the aisle and see's a dark figure. "Stop!" the figure runs away and Jill jumps over the body and begins pursuing them. She gets to the end of the aisle and looks left and right. She catches sight of him on the left and shouts "Leon! NOW!" Leon tackles the figure with a punishing spear. The two are sent flying to the floor. Leon's hands grip the figures shoulders. Jill gets to them and looks. The figure is a teenager in a black hoody and jeans. He stares at them, trembling at the sight of their guns.

"I-I didn't steal it!" he stutters. Jill throws her head back and sighs. Leon gets off the teen and rubs his forehead. "W-why do you have guns?"

"That's for us to know," Jill replies. "And let's hope you won't find out. Ok?" the teen gets to his feet to quickly and nearly falls over. "Did you see anything?"

"I saw that...that man! He's dead!" his shaking finger pointing to the aisle Jill ha chased him from. "I thought you were gonna arrest me or something!"

"We could. Did you steal anything?" Leon raises his eyebrows at the boy.

"No! No I did not, sir!"

"Are you positive about that? You mentioned something about stealing," the teen bits his lower lip. "Hand it over kid and we'll let you go. Just take this as a warning," Leon holds his hand out and the teen goes into his pocket and reveals a packet of cigarettes.

"I...I'm sorry!" he cries before running of. "Thank you!" he calls back behind him. Jill and Leon return to the aisle with the slaughtered man.

"How did it get here so fast?" Jill wonders. "Why here?"

"Because we're here," Leon concludes. "She definitely has it in for us. Big time." Leon squats beside the body and inspects the stabbing wounds. "Whoever she is, she sure knows her handy work. These cuts are executed extremely well. The only person I've ever known to be this good with a knife was-"

"Jack Crauser," Jill finished off. Just as they inspect the body further the lights suddenly go black. Leon adjusts the light at the bottom of his pistol and turns it on. "Guess all the people are out then,"

"Jack Crauser..." Leon rubs his chin. "He was an expert with a knife. With any blade." he drifts off.

**"Jill Valentine and her trusty little sidekick are in the house!"** comes from the speakers. She's using the tannoy. **"I see you found mmm or whatever his name is! He's looking a bit erm...pale? Yes! Pale!" **Jill and Leon look at each other and they hastily make their way to the customer service counter,where they noticed the tannoy before. **"Who's Jack Crauser? Oh! I know! He's the guy erm...hmm..." **the tannoy cuts off. Leon and Jill get to the corner nearby the customer service desk. There's no one there. When they look over the counter they see nothing but the tannoy wire hanging about. But it's moving slightly side to side. She _was _here. Jill looks in every direction eager to hunt her prey. But it's pitch black. From out of nowhere, her phone vibrates in her pocket, she frowns. She fetches it out and looks at the message. It contains only a single word, but it makes Jill's jaw drop and scream for Leon to run.

The message says **"BURN!" **and that's when the bomb went off.

**Make sure to review, follow and favourite! **


End file.
